


In Happier Times

by aleksrothis



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleksrothis/pseuds/aleksrothis
Summary: What's a superstition or two between lovers?





	In Happier Times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WolffyLuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolffyLuna/gifts).



> To WolffyLuna - I had a lot of fun writing this so thank you for the prompt. I hope it is what you wanted.

Celebrimbor lays the plans out on his workshop bench. It isn’t a complicated piece but he needs to get it perfect. Meneldir, one of the Gwaith-i-Mírdain, had approached him to ask a favour. His father had died in the war of wrath and he had no-one to present the groom's family gift to Lindelle, his bride. Would Lord Celebrimbor be able to assist as his liege lord? Celebrimbor had been unable to refuse. 

Besides, it would be good practice for the gift he wanted to make Galadriel albeit simpler, for this he had decided on an opal built into a collar of mithril. He even knew what he wanted to imbue it with, a small charm to increase the strength of her mind, practical for Lindelle as one of the town's archivists but, if he could get it right, a true blessing for Galadriel.

He is so engrossed in his work he doesn't hear Narvi come in until his partner climbs onto the stool next to his and leans against his shoulder. He gives him a fond smile. "I haven't forgotten something again, have I?"

Narvi shakes his head as he brushes a loose lock of Celebrimbor's hair behind his ear. “You should tie this back before you get to work," he says. "Else it'll get caught in something and you'll end up losing your pretty pointed ear.” He emphasises his point with a flick to said ear-tip.

Celebrimbor laughs and assures him, “I would if I was forging.” Narvi would never let him forget how he'd got so distracted the first time they met that he'd managed to set his clothes on fire. He had spent much of his early adulthood around the dwarves of Belegost and learnt to appreciate the dwarven form in a way few other elves ever took the time to, so when this fine specimen of dwarven manhood had come into the workshop, with the broad shoulders and strong biceps of a craftsmen and his thick, luxuriant blond hair and beard, Celebrimbor hadn't been able to look away. "But if you're going to stay, maybe I should anyway."

Narvi shakes his head anyway. "I'll do it," he says and, sitting on the edge of the workbench, starts to braid the nearest section of Celebrimbor’s hair while asking, “So, what are you making?”

Celebrimbor pulls the plans over so he can easily see them. “You know Meneldir is to be married?”

“He's barely spoken of anything else for weeks," Narvi replies. "So is this a gift for the happy couple or a commission?”

“Neither exactly." Celebrimbor returns to his work as he speaks, twisting the delicate wire pieces into shapes. "It is an elven tradition that the father of the groom should present the bride with a gift. Meneldir doesn’t have any other family he can ask.” He knows Narvi will understand what he isn't saying.

Narvi moves to braid the back of his hair. “Sounds as though it’s quite an honour. And a responsibility you never expected to have to deal with.”

Celebrimbor laughs; Narvi always has a way of making him relax. He rocks his head back, enjoying the contact and asks, “Do dwarves have an equivalent custom?”

He feels Narvi’s hands still for a moment before he says, “Well, you know how few of us marry.” He pauses and for a moment Celebrimbor thinks he's finished before Narvi continues slowly, “So our ceremonies tend to be a little more ostentatious.”

Celebrimbor reaches back to squeeze his hand. “Well, if I’m going to need to shower you in jewels, I’m going to need more time.”

Narvi laughs then, leaning against Celebrimbor’s back, his beard a pleasant scratch against his neck. “I'm not going to object to that.”

It isn't that they aren't as committed to each other as a married couple but, knowing dwarves are mortal whereas elves are bound to the world and that elves marry for life, Narvi has refused to bind themselves together.

Narvi stands and watches him work for a while, a comforting presence looking over his drawing as he starts to piece the links together to make up the collar but it’s when Celebrimbor draws out the opal he plans to use Narvi's attitude changes.

“You can’t give an opal as a wedding gift,” Narvi says, sounding horrified. “It’s bad luck.”

Celebrimbor frowns at him. “How can a gemstone be lucky or not?” Though now he comes to think of it, it isn’t a stone the dwarves have ever traded with them.

“I thought you of all people would want to avoid the Stone of Tears.”

Celebrimbor’s stomach twists at that. Dwarves might be longer lived than humans but the Nirnaeth Arnoediad was almost just legend to them, before even the days of their great-grandfathers; he had actually been there. More than that, he can still hear the echo of Namo's voice proclaiming, "Tears unnumbered ye shall shed..." He shakes his head to clear the memory.

It seems like a minor disagreement - they’ve had them before when something Celebrimbor wants to do is unlucky by dwarven standards - but Narvi is adamant on this one. “If it was just an ordinary gift I’d leave you elves to it but not for a wedding.”

“It’s not like I’m giving her pearls,” Celebrimbor complains. He regrets it as he says it, sees Narvi hesitate for a moment and hopes that he doesn’t ask any questions. He doesn't want to explain about how it was actually pearls which had come to represent tears after Alqualondë and fallen out of favour amongst the Noldor. 

“I don’t know about that,” Narvi says, shaking his head. “But every dwarven jewelsmith knows, opals are flawed.”

“I won't disagree that they're often flawed, but that's part of the challenge,” Celebrimbor argues. “Surely you wouldn't deny I have the skill to work them.”

Narvi gives him a fond but exasperated look. “I'm sure you can but that doesn't make them an appropriate gift. They drain luck.”

“That's just superstition from bad craftsmen." Celebrimbor hesitates before trying another vein of persuasion. "Besides, it's a family tradition for a wedding gift.” He remembers the opal his mother had worn, how fascinated he had been as a child by its shifting colours.

“And you don’t think that's proof it is unlucky?” Narvi throws back.

That stings a little. They don't talk much about his family and, whilst Celebrimbor might have done his best to distance himself from their actions but they were still family. He pulls out the argument that usually worked in these cases. “I don’t recall Aulë ever saying anything about opals being unlucky.” 

Narvi’s thick eyebrows pull together as he says, “Perhaps opals in your precious Valinor weren’t as flawed. Besides, since Mahal took your grandfather as one of his apprentices, I can accept he was not always right.”

That is a sharper blow. Of course, even the dwarves know the shame of the House of Fëanor, but his father was remembered amongst them for his skill at crafting not kinslaying and certainly none could deny Fëanor’s skill. Celebrimbor is trying to find a cutting retort when they hear a noise in the outer workshop. It's probably only one of the Gwaith-i-Mírdain but they don't want to be caught arguing. They have no desire to give any more ammunition to those who already disapprove of a relationship between an elf and a dwarf.

“I'll leave you to your crafting,” Narvi says, hopping down off his stool and heading towards the door.

Celebrimbor has a flash of memory; his grandparents arguing in the forge and Nerdanel walking away never to return. He can't bear to let Narvi leave like this. “No, wait,” he calls out. Narvi hesitates. Celebrimbor swallows down his pride. “I’m sorry. Look I’ll think about, alright. I won’t do anything more today.”

The look on Narvi’s face says he’s made the right decision. Celebrimbor closes the distance between them and leans down to kiss his lover.

Narvi visibly relaxes. “Come on then. I had an idea I wanted to talk to you about anyway.”

***

The day of Meneldir's wedding comes round and Narvi is attending as one of the Gwaith-i-Mírdain, since it would be impolitic to do so as Celebrimbor’s partner. Even so it was a great honour to be present for the elven ceremony.

He had braided his lover's hair this morning and is proud to see that sign of their commitment in the careful pattern and beads he wears. Celebrimbor, his Zigilûn, looks beautiful and every bit the noble lord he truly is.

Narvi had decided it was better not to mention the wedding gift to avoid any further disagreement and his elf had ensured his work was tidied away each day when he finished. He had debated whether to interfere and then again, if he really wanted to be present to see Meneldir’s marriage begin with such a bad omen.

Now is the moment of truth as Celebrimbor steps forward to give his gift and his blessing. He takes out the collar, and in the centre is set a turquoise. He didn't use the opal after all. Narvi feels a profound relief and love flow through him.

When Celebrimbor steps back, they share a smile. Narvi signs ‘thank you’ as him, glad he had shared a few words of iglishmêk with him to let him show his appreciation immediately.

Celebrimbor signs back, “I love you,” as their eyes meet and Narvi is no longer paying attention to the closing of the ceremony but is awash in love and understanding. He silently praises Mahal, who must have guided their steps to this time and place where they would be together. He cannot imagine any greater happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> So I spent some time researching real world superstitions about gemstones to help me pick and pearls and opals are genuinely said to be bad luck as wedding gifts - pearls could bring ‘tears to the marriage’ while opal is called the ‘stone of tears.’ On the other hand, they're also both sometimes considered good luck, so YMMV.
> 
> Conversely, turquoise is generally considered to be lucky but has a history of use in alchemy and necromancy so is also associated with corruption. It seemed appropriate.
> 
> And, of course, the necklace Celebrimbor is considering making for Galadriel is the Elessar.


End file.
